Beauty
by RobotPsychic
Summary: An AU fiction that I'm determined to finish.  Beta'd by a friend.
1. Chapter 1

"Matt?"

… Err, what? My mind suddenly snapped back to earth as though on an elastic band. I opened my eyes, slowly taking in my surroundings. Okay. So I was in a corridor, and some old man was there too. He was looking at me as though expecting an answer

"Er… what?" was all I could think of.

The man frowned, obviously annoyed that I hadn't been paying attention.

"I _said_ that this is your room and your roommate is already in there."

Jeez, why'd he pick this job if he clearly hated kids?

I didn't really care. I just opened the door to my room and looked around, and this guy - I think said his name was Roger?- Well anyway, he was right behind me as though afraid that something might happen. Huh. Weird. I mean, it's not as if I was _that_ bad at communication...

Well maybe I was, but that's not gonna change any time soon.

The room was decent sized with two single beds, two desks and a bathroom. At one of these two desks I saw a figure, a very feminine figure with golden shoulder length hair. I couldn't see her face because she was facing away from me but I saw her freeze as my gaze fell on her. Roger stepped around me, putting himself between her and me.

"Mello," he began cautiously, addressing the back of her head, "This is Matt. He'll be your new roommate."

In reply, it seemed, she got up from the desk and walked towards me, hips swaying slightly. She looked up at me through her golden bangs and I nearly gasped when I saw her face. Nearly. She had the most beautiful face I had ever seen: ivory skin, soft pink lips, and sea-blue eyes. I felt my face going red as I realised that I'd have to share a room with a girl.

"Errr…is it, um, normal?" I asked Roger, praying that he understood and that I didn't offend this Mello.

"Is what normal?" apparently Roger wasn't the brightest star in the sky.

"Well...uh, me, um, sharing a room with a girl?" I stumbled looking down.

There was an awkward silence, which was broken when I looked up to see a very angry looking blond looking down on me. I blanched; I'd never seen an expression like that on a girl before

"What the fuck you actually expect me to share a room with a dumbass who can't even tell genders apart!" Mello screamed.

I'm such an idiot, how could I not have known whether she- I mean he- was a boy or not.

I guessed I should say something before it got worse

"S-sorry! I just thought that you were, uh, too pretty to be a boy!" I blurted out the first thing that came into my head.

Well done you fucking moron. A goat could have come up with a better answer than that.

I closed my eyes so I couldn't see the raging blond in front of me. Apparently he didn't like people ignoring him because the next thing I knew I was on the floor with a bloody nose.

"Mello!" I could hear someone shouting angrily and I put my arms over my head in an attempt to block out the yelling. No no no no! Then everything went dark.

When I woke up I felt strangely exposed, and then I realised that my goggles had been removed. I sat up and looked wildly around for them, I need them! I spotted them on a table by the bed I was apparently occupying; I snatched them up and covered my eyes fearfully. I then looked around and was met by a pair of clear blue eyes. Well, in truth they were kind of orange through the filter of my goggles, but very pretty.

I blinked.

"Look, I'm sorry I hit you and that you fainted." Mello said.

What? He was so pretty... No, wait! I wasn't supposed to be thinking like that. I wasn't gay...was I? No, definitely not! I liked girls and, er, that stuff - not guys and especially not this guy who had put me in what seemed to be the infirmary.

I mentally shook myself then looked up again to see Mello looking at me questioningly. Oh, right, he was waiting for an answer.

"Umm, no, I mean I'm sorry I thought that you were a girl and, er, stuff."

How's that for razor-sharp wit? Man, I suck at charisma.

"Oh well, whatever. Do you want to go unpack?" he asked

"Sure." Even though I have nothing to unpack. As we made our way out of the infirmary I caught sight of a pale boy who looked about six doing a blank puzzle, he didn't look up but he creeped me out instantly. I shuddered which caused Mello to look at me questioningly; I shook my head, feeling stupid that a little kid could freak me out so easily. When we got to our room Mello immediately went to the cupboard next to his bed and pulled out a chocolate bar.

Wow...it really wasn't surprising that I'd mistaken him for a girl: the way his hips swayed when he walked and his legs were extremely feminine. Not to mention his face was beyond beauty and the way he held himself...

"Are...you okay?" said a concerned voice, I gasped in shock as I saw how close his face was to mine. Was I _drooling_? The room suddenly seemed veeeery hot as I looked down at my feet

"Sorry, I… guess I spaced out." I said lamely.

Mello didn't say anything but kept the close distance and stared at me for some time, studying my face. I heard a bell ring somewhere and Mello straightened up.

"Come on, it's time for dinner." he said quickly, as though he was uncomfortable about something. He led the way and I, uh, kinda spent the whole way staring at his ass. It's not my fault, right? There must be some kind of condition or disease when you're suddenly attracted to someone you barely know, right?

Yes. It's called being a pervert. I think he knew as well, because he gave me this look before we came downstairs that silently said _I know_. But this will fade, right? It has to...

* * *

Three weeks later and Mello and me were lying on the grass beside the willow tree. My head was lying on Mello's stomach while I played my gameboy; Mello was looking into space with his head resting on his arms. He was so beautiful when he was just gazing off into the distance...

Aww, man I died again! The game in my hand beeped mockingly at me. Mello suddenly sat up, meaning my head was now in his crotch, but he didn't seem to care.

"Hey, Matt! Let's sneak out tonight" his face was shining with excitement.

"Uh, sure." I said trying not to sound bothered by this very appealing offer. Mello seemed satisfied and lay down again, but I still had my head by his crotch, and it was starting to become embarrassing as I thought of what Mello might do if he knew just how much I liked him.

It was a lot. I loved him.

And I know that I sound like some lovesick girl when I say that but it's true: three weeks of him and I was so beyond doubt in love with him. He wasn't like anyone I'd ever met before and he was so interesting; I loved everything about him. He was just so...Melloish.

"Matt." Mello suddenly sat up again, and my head was displaced into his in his lap, I blushed and tried to avoid his eyes.

"Mello…" I replied awkwardly

"Is there any reason your head is in my lap now?" he asked raising his eyebrows questioningly. I felt my face heat up again

"Umm… no." I said, embarrassed.

"It doesn't matter." he smirked and I could hear the amusement in his voice as he said it.

"Um Mello is there any place you want to go tonight, or do you just want to mess around?" I asked, mainly to change the subject. I think he picked up on it, but he didn't say anything.

"You'll see Mattyboy," he said, pulling out a chocolate bar from god knows where. I shrugged and went back to my game, to distract myself again.

* * *

**A/N: Hey can you please suggest ideas for this story because I have none and I'd really like to hear your suggestions :)**

**I'll use the one that I think would suit best, so go ahead review people :3 *hands out toffee apples***


	2. Chapter 2

The day passed slowly but surely. Mello still hadn't told me where we were going, and by now I was slightly curious. It was just after dinner and Mello and me were in our room, Mello sitting on his bed, apparently thinking, and me sitting on the floor watching Mello.

"So when are we going to go?" I asked impatiently. Mello seemed to come out of a trance and blinked in my direction.

"Oh, right yeah, we should get going, shouldn't we." was all Mello said before he got to his feet, pulled some clothes out of his dresser and made his way to the bathroom.

I felt strange, so I decided to change my shirt and slip on my furry vest. Satisfied, I patiently waited for Mello to finish doing whatever the hell it was he was doing. I mean, surely it doesn't take that long to get changed, does it?

My question was answered when he stepped out of the bathroom in the tightest clothes I'd ever seen him wear. Scratch that, the tightest clothes I'd ever seen _anyone_ wear. They might as well have been painted on.

I could feel my draw drop as I shamelessly ogled him, he didn't seem to mind because he smirked deviously.

"Like what you see Matty?" he raised an eyebrow. My mind seemed to catch up with me at this point and I closed my mouth and blushed as red as my hair.

Hang on… was Mello flirting with me? No. He can't be, can he? He's just teasing and I'm being too hopeful.

"Matt, come on let's go" he said impatiently, I sighed and let Mello lead the way out. I had just registered that I still had no idea where we were going but figured I'd find out soon enough anyway.

Mello was still walking ahead of me, not that I was complaining, because it gave me plenty of time for me to shamelessly ogle his ass, which I was doing more and more frequently I noticed. Huh. Must be the leather...

We walked for what seemed like hours but I knew it had only been minutes, as we stopped outside a cinema about five minutes down the road.

"We're going to watch a movie?" I asked stupidly, as it was pretty obvious we were watching a movie as we outside a cinema.

"Yeah." was all Mello said, as he dragged me inside and we made our way to the box office.

"Two tickets for the last exorcism." Mello said confidently to the girl there.

"Umm… your ages?" she asked hesitantly, probably momentarily dazzled by Mello's undeniably beautiful face, just like I was when I first met him.

"Eighteen." Mello said in a bored manner, and then I realised why Mello wanted to see some movie, for the simple reason of lying about our ages.

Mello nudged me in the ribs and I nearly fell over; that's how spaced out I was.

"Huh, oh, right I'm eighteen" I blushed when Mello helped steady my balance, his hands around my waist for a second longer than they should have been. The girl raised her eyebrows but made no comment as we paid for the tickets.

We ignored the sweet section as Mello already had about six chocolate bars somewhere on him and I had never really had much of a sweet tooth. Literally. Not metaphorically. Mello led the way into the screen and we waited for all the annoying adverts to leave us alone.

When the movie started I didn't really register much, apart from the fact that it was a scary film. Great. Didn't Mello know me at all! I terrified of scary films! I can't watch them. Maybe he just bought me here to tease me or condition me as mentally unstable. I jumped at a particularly scary moment and Mello's arms were suddenly around me, protecting me. I leaned into him, turning my head away from the screen until all I could see was Mello's leather vest. I snuggled closer to him so that instead of all the screaming going on in the film, all I could hear was Mello's soft breathing and heartbeat.

After that the film went surprisingly quickly, not that I actually watched any of it, but Mello seemed to enjoy it.

"Matt you're such a baby" he jeered, smirking as we walked out of the cinema. "Whatever. I just don't like scary movies." I pouted, not really annoyed but just winding Mello up. Mello laughed, grabbed my hands suddenly, spun me round to face him, and then stared seriously into my face all in the space of two seconds, which I've got to admit is impressive.

Mello didn't say anything for a few moments so I decided to talk

"Um, what's up Mello?"

Man I was lame at conversation. Mello didn't seem to mind though as he said,

"Matt, have you ever kissed anyone before?"

That was kind of a strange question for Mello to ask, especially as he knew I didn't really know anyone but him and had the social skills of a rock. A particularly awkward rock. A particularly awkward rock that had been living alone in the mountains eating nothing but pot noodles for the past five hundred years.

"No, Mello, er… why?" I couldn't help but ask. He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well, who would trust with your first kiss?" he asked leaning slightly closer to me. I gulped nervously,

"Well, I er… don't know" I mumbled. He was even closer now, his face centimetres from mine.

"Would you trust me, Matty?" he voices ghosted over my face and I shivered and leaned in.

Wait a minute. What was going on? Wasn't Mello straight? I mean even if he was gay there was no way he'd want me. He could have anyone he wanted, so why would he want some dork who does nothing but plays video games all day?

But just as I'd reached this conclusion I realised it was all meaningless, as Mello leaned even closer and brushed his lips against mine. It was short but sweet and even as he pulled back I instantly craved more. Damn my addictive personality.

"Umm… can we do that again?" I asked curiously.

He looked at me for a second and then started to laugh but before I could think, he had once again placed his lips on mine, and we were soon kissing very much like a starving man might eat food.

When we broke apart we were panting

"Wow Matt you're not bad at kissing," Mello said in an amused voice. I could feel my face heating up as he stroked along my jaw with his fingertips. He laughed and suddenly his lips were at my ear,

"So Matt, what do you want?" he whispered, making me shiver and lean into his touch. "You." I barely whispered, lost in the smell of Mello's hair, like chocolate but with a firm scent of something else, like cinnamon.

I inhaled deeply, putting my arms around his shoulders to close any gap there may have been before.

"Love you Mels" I mumbled into his silky hair.

My brain suddenly caught up with my mouth, and I internally cursed myself. You _retard_. _Why_ did you have to kill the moment? Mello probably thinks you're his stalker that's gonna rape him next time you go out. Next time? There isn't gonna _be_ a next time now, idiot.

As I was ranting to myself I didn't notice that Mello had shifted, and it was only when our face was inches apart that I come back to reality. I didn't meet Mello's eyes, even as he grabbed my jaw and forced my head back. He sighed dramatically.

"Why did I have to go and fall in love with some guy who can't even look me in the eyes," he grumbled. I gasped as he said it and looked back at him, just to see if he was serious or just messing around. All I could see when I looked in his eyes was love, and slight amusement. But… I knew I couldn't trust my eyes as they could just be showing me what I want to see. Mello caressed my jaw again and kissed me tenderly, as though I might break at the lightest touch, and then I knew that he loved me just as much as I loved him. I had never seen Mello treat anything with such tenderness and care, with such love. As soon as I reached this conclusion I placed both my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. I gasped when our tongues met and leaned in more.

Kissing Mello was like skating on ice, if you do it right it's beautiful, but if you lose balance you're most likely going to end up with a broken neck.

I didn't know how much time had passed but when we broke apart, panting and gasping for air, it looked a lot darker than it had before did.

"Come on Matty- we should get going." Mello muttered, grabbing my hand and towing me towards the pavement.

We walked, but this time it seemed like only seconds later we were outside Wammy's house again. Mello looked at me before we entered

"Love you." he said before leaning down to capture my lips again

(Whoa- we were kissing a lot tonight) I smiled into the kiss and relaxed as Mello brushed a bit of hair back from my face.

"Mmm… love you too Mels" I said when he finally pulled away.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Starting to go off yaoi, meh...and sorry for shortness of chapter.**

* * *

Mello smiled for a second before taking my hand and opening the front doors.

"Ah- Mello, Matt! How nice of you to finally grace us with your presence." came the annoying voice of Roger.

Mello scowled but didn't relinquish his hold on my hand and I smiled to myself contentedly.

"So where were you?" Roger asked accusatorily.

"We went out" Mello snapped, deliberately vaguely and smirking when he saw Rogers obvious frustration.

Hmmm, wonder what would happen if Roger knew we went to see an eighteen and then made out in the street? Haha- he'd probably have a fit. Maybe even get Watari to talk to us. Maybe even L.

Oh crap- he's looking at me!

"So Matt, what were you doing that _apparently_ Mello has no recollection of?" he asked, raising his eyebrows a bit and I couldn't help but laugh in his face. He looked furious but Mello looked like he was close to tears he was laughing so much.

"It is clear that you won't answer so I'm merely going to have to resort to other punishments," he paused, looking almost afraid of what would say next, "It is clear to me that Mello is clearly a bad influence on you: therefore I shall put you in a separate room to that hooligan."

I gasped; they were going to split us up?

No way, not right after we confessed our love. That had to be the worst thing he could have done, and from Mello's face he thought so as well. What Mello said next confirmed it:

"If you even try to split us up you will regret it until the day your miserable life ends, most likely by me, and I'll make you suffer and you will have sleepless nights, afraid of what may lie waiting for you in the afterlife, which will be filled with your worst nightmares, and Hades' will spare you no mercy as you beg and plead for forgiveness, and you shall stay there forever wishing that in life you had been kinder to the very people that would one day make you regret any harsh word or punishment against them".

We all paused for a minute not really sure what to do after that rant, but finally Roger muttered,

"This is your last warning," and shuffled off. Probably to repent his sins. Mello smiled and practically carried me to our room, and he smirked as I blushed and carefully caressed the side of my face. "There is no way in hell I'm letting Roger take you away from me. You're mine now." his eyes sparkled dangerously as he said that, I gulped and found myself trapped in Mello's fiery gaze.

I hadn't realised that I had stopped breathing until I felt myself going light headed and drew in a lungful of air with a gasp. Mello smirked and drew his hand up and lightly brushed the skin of my neck with his hand.

"So delicate" he murmured.

I didn't really know how to respond to that, given that I'm not really used to this romantic stuff. But I still thought it was sweet and kissed Mello's lips lightly, trying to convey my thanks through the kiss.

I think he understood because he responded as if to say 'you're welcome'. We kissed for a few minutes before Mello pulled back, sighing slightly. I raised an eyebrow in question.

"Damn that Roger! Just the idea of splitting us up is unthinkable! How dare he!" he ranted suddenly. I noticed how his lower lip pouted and how his annoyed expression seemed incredibly cute to me.

"And how-" I broke Mello off by stroking his lower lip, apparently confusing him as he frowned, little crease lines appearing on his forehead.

"Don't worry Mello they couldn't break us up even if they tried" I tried to reassure him, but don't know how well I did.

* * *

**Reviews would be nice.**


End file.
